


винтаж

by simbay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: ты ничего не смыслишь в старых полушубках





	винтаж

Предложение от Аватара "порыбачить на родине" отказу не подлежит. Это Тано понял уже после того, как неугомонная Корра объявила, что купила два билета на какой-то там круизный лайнер, который довезет их за несколько дней до родины любимицы публики. Предлогом была плата за возвращение магических способностей, мол, она ему магию, а он ей — веселые выходные дома. Плюс парочку практических уроков, которые некогда обещал победитель всего турнира пробендинга. На самом деле Корра собиралась отомстить за победу на ринге и надрать одной гордой личности зад, чтобы не выпендривался, да и для профилактики, но решила это не афишировать, прикрыв рыбалочкой.  
Впрочем, Тано читал ее как открытую книгу, а потому сразу отказался. То ли почуял, что западня, то ли просто подумал, что выходные с Коррой — занятие весьма опасное, из-за чего Аватар, которая то раньше отказы слышала лишь от Мако (которому было можно), обиженно зафыркала, словно ей в нос пыльца попала. После одного профилактического подзатыльника и угрозы ударить больнее, Тано все же согласился поехать на, как он сам выразился, "твой дикий-дикий север с тюленями и медведями".  
Вот правда нарцисс, привыкший к весьма комфортному климату Республиканского города, никак не ожидал, что на Южном полюсе будет настолько холодно. Первые несколько дней Корре, вместо запланированного учебно-воспитательного процесса, пришлось бегать и подбирать своему гостю одежду, ибо этот гений додумался взять с собой все, что угодно, кроме теплой куртки. "Ну, бывает," - думалось Корре, когда она брала у бабули Катары один из стареньких полушубков, оставленных ее многочисленным семейством после уезда. Пообещав, что обязательно покажет ей Тано, как индивида, получившего назад свою магию, Корра быстрее побежала домой, где ее дожидался ее дорогой гость.  
— Я дома!  
Пинком отворив дверь, Корра быстро окинула взглядом комнату и увидела просто неописуемую картину, заставившую ее так громко захохотать, что тарелочки и вазочки на полках зашатались. Тано, укутавшийся в несколько одеял и сидевший под боком Наги (та, кажется, была не особо против), грозно зашипел, словно кот, но ничего не сказал. Кое-как успокоившись, Корра подошла ближе к кокону и протянула парню тот самый полушубок, намекая, что пора уже "рыбачить". С недовольным выражением лица высвободившись из уютного теплого одеяла, Тано с недовольным выражением лица взял в руки подарок и скривился.  
— Ты что, предлагаешь мне надеть такое старье? - раздраженно спросил он, сверля Корру взглядом. Та пожала плечами — для нее это был самый обычный полушубок, и не будь у нее своего, она бы обязательно надела этот. Одежда как одежда. — С ума сошла? Я и так согласился приехать с тобой в это духами забытое место, а ты мне тут суешь этот меховой огрызок и требуешь, чтобы я его надел.  
— Ну не хочешь - твое право, — пожала плечами Корра.  
За несколько дней она порядочно устала от капризов Тано, который вел себя, словно истеричная маленькая принцесса.  
— Я жду тебя на улице. Рыбалка не может ждать.  
Не став дожидаться Тано, девушка поспешила на выход. Остановившись на небольшой полянке прямо перед домом, она нетерпеливо посмотрела на свой дом, а затем перевела взгляд на порт Южного полюса. Вдалеке плыли корабли. "Интересно, а что сейчас делают остальные?"  
От мыслей ее отвлекло громкое пыхтение за спиной. Резко обернувшись, Корра увидела Тано, который не стоял на месте, а пытался согреться, крутясь на месте, словно волчок. В старом-то полушубке. Вскинув бровь и ухмыльнувшись, Корра елейным тоном спросила:  
— Так что ж ты надел-то шубку, а, Тано? Она ж старомодная, и вообще фу-фу-фу.  
— И ничего ты не понимаешь! — все тем же капризным тоном проворчал Тано, ежась от холода и морщась. — Это не просто старомодные шмотки, это... это...  
Он задумался, хмуро смотря на снег, падающий ему на голову. Корра наклонила голову на бок, не понимая, к чему Тано клонит. Наконец, он выдавил:  
— Это винтаж, дорогуша.  
Говорят, смех Корры был слышен на другом конце поселения.


End file.
